The Wonderland Project
by Demons Dancer
Summary: What happens if Alice isn't Alice...? It's time to play a truly splendid game. Tell me, what is the difference between a raven and a writing desk? Will it end in Game Over? Off with your head, it seems... *Rated T just because I'm paranoid*
1. Prolouge: Let's Play a Game

A/N: Dear lord, you guys, I am SOSOSOSO sorry for not updating, I just got my computer out of the pawnshop after losing my file for the next chapter of Trapped (I apologize but the wait will be a bit longer. Rewriting something like that over two months old is very unpleasent) So I whipped this up a couple days ago for your please~ Enjoy and review, for it makes the author happy~

_**Prolouge: Let's Play a Game**_

"Well then... Alice?" a voice behind her asked mockingly. "You've only just begun. If you quit now, it will be Game Over. Do you want that?" She couldn't see anything, but she knew the features that accompanied it perfectly. 'Alice' trembled; the voice had come much closer now, she could feel cold breath against her skin. "Are you frightened...?" the voice crooned. "Come now, that's hardly becoming of an Alice. I had so hoped you would win..." It let out a sigh. "But I suppose I'll have better luck next time. I'll tell you something, though." 'Alice' felt her eyes blink surprisedly, simply a reflex, but there was no difference in the darkness. "A-and that is...?" she spoke shakily, trying hard to sound strong. The voice wasn't fooled.

"Well, dear, the fact is..." it went on conversationally, growing sickeningly sweet as it spoke. "Even if you did manage to win, it would not make me love you." Noticing how her breath caught, it paused, then pressed on dutifully. "Oh yes, dear, I knew. I saw it in your every trailing step after me, with blushing gazes that were sent my way. I was your adviser, dear. Not your prince. Don't be hard on yourself, you simply weren't who I was looking for. Hopefully next time..."

The voice seemed to drift, began speaking more to itself than her. "Such a silly girl she was... How dare those eyes consider bewitching me? Those eyes that grew _so_ tempting, when filled with hate. Perhaps, perhaps soon I will see that beautiful expression again." It seemed to finally notice 'Alice', that she was still here (wherever here was...?) and muttered, distracted. "Ah yes, you. Well then, since it seems you've no wish to continue the game. This really is the hardest part of the job... Game Over. Goodnight Alice... Sweet dreams..."

'Alice' felt her eyes slide closed. She felt sleepy... Even as her mind screamed, she let out a slow sigh, and drifted off...

With that, she was Alice no more. The voice huffed, and a small _click_ was heard, as lights flickered to life. Another down, so many to go, it seemed. He looked down at the girl sprawled out below him, with her eyes glassy. Jade green. Just like all the others. He didn't even know her true name, but who cared, when she wasn't the one he was looking for. His lip curled in digust at those eyes. "They're all wrong..." he muttered. "Oh, my Alice, where are you? Wonderland is waiting for you."

_~xxx~_

_Wonderland is waiting..._

_~xxx~_


	2. A New Player

_**A New Player**_

This was a dream... Laurel knew it was a dream, because nothing seemed odd. And that was the oddest part about this dream...

She had 'woken up' to find herself in a dense forest. Of course, that was when she knew it was a dream. There were no forests of any kind near her city, so that was out. "Curious and curiouser..." she muttered, the irony not lost on her. "Now where's that damn rabbit?"

After pinching herself a few times, it was clear she wasn't going to wake up until the dream was finished. "Better start walking then, Laurel."

In a matter of minutes, she heard a harsh cry from above. A massive black bird was flying over her head, and soon settled on a branch in front of her. "_You there, girl. Tell me... Why is a raven like a writing desk?_" the bird sqwaked, in a weirdly human way. She sighed wearily. "This dream is becoming so unoriginal. I've never even read Alice in Wonderland!" The bird ruffled its dark wings and seemed to mirror her sigh. "_Girl, you need to tell me. Why is a raven like a writing desk?_"

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I don't know, ok?" She glared at the bird, but it didn't seem to bother him. "_You'd better figure it out if you want to leave here. Lest the Red Queen want your head. Because if you don't-_" Another cry rang low, this one filled with agony. The bird fell to the earth near her. Her breath hitching, she quickly ran over to where it lay, coated in blood. With a feeble croak, the black feathered thing shuddered, its eyes already glazing over. What had happened? The bird had irritated her with its cryptic words, but it shouldn't just _die_ like that-... !

_~xxx~_

_That isn't how the dream is supposed to go..._

_~xxx~_

She heard leaves crunching on the ground, the sound making its way toward her. "Well, that was close!" a new voice spoke up. "Can't have Bluejay there giving away trade secrets, can we? Would you be Alice, my dear?" She glared poisonously through wet eyes, wanting to scream at the man who had arrived, spat at the bow he held lazily at his side, take it and shoot _him_ with it-... Instead, she spoke through teeth gritting so hard they already ached. "Why did you kill him? I'm not Alice, you idiot. My name is Laurel, although I don't expect your brain to remember it." He sighed, seeming a little bored, as though she'd said something completely obvious.

"Yes, yes, I know. To be an Alice, you don't exactly have to have the correct name, although it does make it seem more authentic. I do hope you'll win this time, Miss Laurel. I'll be certain to remember your name until the game ends, and another Alice comes. Or maybe... one won't" he added slyly. She bristled at his tone, and the confusing concepts.

"Wait... what do you mean, 'win'? Is this some sort of sick game? Did you kidnap and drug me or something? I swear to God-..." Her voice had climbed in volume and pitch with panic, and he'd cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Now now, swearing isn't something a lady should do." The man's dark eyes sparked with mischief. "Besides, it does little good here. Do you think this dream is simply a figment of your semi-concious mind, Miss Laurel?" She scoffed.  
"Isn't that the definition of what a dream is? Just who are you?" Again with the secretive smirk. "It depends on what _you_ believe, Laurel. If we are indeed just a dream to you, then we must comply to your beliefs, because it is all you know." She made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "You're avoiding my other question. _Is_ it a dream? And am I supposed to believe you're not going to haul me to the 'Red Queen' at a moment's notice? I'll ask one more time, who are you?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm at the name.

He toyed with the last question, giving a soft _hmm_ before replying. "Who am I, my dear Alice asks. Does it sting that she forgets my face...?" He said to himself. He turned his attention to her, and his mouth quirked into a smile. "I am not an enemy, be sure of that. No matter what. There will be far, far worse as the game progresses. I am simply another imaginary phantom in your 'dream', wishing for this game to end. So, I'll help you get the high score." He winked, and she made a face. "That's... better, I guess." She started with surprise, and remembered what this 'non-enemy' had done.

"Why did you kill the raven?" Anger flared up again, brighter after his obvious attempt to gain her trust. He read her expression, and seemed hurt at the notion. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I had to. He was a glitch, a cheat code. And those are strongly frowned upon." His tone had turned grave. "You would have been disqualified, disposed of, and a new Alice would come. I said I'd help you win, and I intend to do just that. Besides, Bluejay will be back when- if" He corrected himself. "The next Alice comes, he always is." Chills went down Laurel's spine at the words 'disposed of' but she shook her head and sighed.

"Alright... so what do I have to do to win?" she asked, standing up to brush dirt and dead leaves off of her jeans. He blinked once, and proclaimed imperiously, moon-gold hair falling into his eyes. "You must profess your love to me." She mirrored his blink, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah... no. Game over, already. That must be a record for you, hm?" His face was full of mock hurt. "Is it such a horrid thing? Well then, how about this?" He stetched her a deep bow before straightening. "Come with me to the White Queen's court, milady, and you will be informed of the rules. By the way, have you ever played chess?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Well... I suppose I can show you on the way. You'll need it." She ignored the sadronic grin that accompanied the speech, and the small part of her mind whispering not to follow him, but spread her hands wide and said wearily. "Lead the way."

"Come along, miss Alice, we've no time to waste. The white rabbit will be sorely displeased if we are late." His smirk widened at the remark, as he pointed north. She nodded once, and started forward, but stopped for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the man's waist. "Love ya, random person." she teased. It seemed the only expression he could manage for the moment was shock, as she let go with a smirk of her own. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well... that time I was joking. Don't go getting any ideas. I tell that to every Alice that passes through." He shifted, but his smile turned genuine as he added, "And that's Julius to you, miss Laurel." He strode past her, and her smirk never wavered. Things were going to get interesting, she mused.

~xxx~

_Let the games begin._

_~xxx~_


End file.
